Episode 127
"Revival Zero" (リバイバル・ゼロ, Ribaibaru Zero) is the one-hundredth and twenty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The Supreme Dragon King, Zarc, brought about the world’s final moments. Leo begins speaking about the day the world was divided into four dimensions. Summary In the midst of explaining, the Professor is interrupted by a notification of Yūya's intrusion into the inner chambers, slightly exhausted from his Awakening. Reira, Reiji, and Yūshō are relieved to see him, and Yūya hugs his father. The Professor then tells The Doctor to immediately begin the Revival Zero project as the Doctor stands no fighting chance against Yūya, but the Doctor expresses his overconfidence in his Parasite work and that as fellow researchers, they should be sharing a similar curiosity in confronting Yūya. The Professor agrees then turns the Doctor into a card, freeing the girls from his brainwashing in the process, as he expresses that his own past curiosity was what caused the Supreme Dragon King's birth in the first place. The Professor reveals the girls and continues to tell his story of how he investigated a way to stop Zarc's fused form. By traveling the world and following the theory of Duel Monsters with souls while researching different natural environments, Leo was able to create four Magic Cards subtitled under the names "Flowers, Birds, Winds, and Moon" from the natural energy that he believed could counter Zarc. However, when Leo had just finished creating the four cards, Ray stole the cards as she could not bear the thought of losing her father. Leo gave chase to his daughter but she activated a card, destroying the surrounding buildings and blocking his way with rubble. Leo then took a different road and eventually saw Ray, confronting Zarc, as she activated the four cards, causing the related natural energy sources of flowers, birds, wind, and the moon to react and converge within Ray's body. The reaction of natural energies then created the Four Dimension Bracelets on Ray's right hand. The natural energy convergence then caused a reaction in both Ray and Zarc's bodies, and subsequently de-fused the Supreme Dragon King from his dragons as well as Ray's and Zarc's original bodies into four, creating their Dimensional counterparts and the Four Heavenly Dragons. When Leo opened his eyes next, he found himself flung back in time in the newly formed Standard Dimension where no Solid Vision or Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoning existed. Suffering from partial amnesia and unable to remember who he was, Leo still retained his research skills, so he made his living by conducting experiments on the standard KaibaCorp Duel Disk, upgrading the incorporeal Solid Vision as it once was in the Original Dimension. Around this time, he met Yūshō and created Leo Duel School, together introducing Action Duels to Standard. Later, Leo started to remember about his memories of the future, but was unable to guess why, so he created a machine that searched and visualized his future memories, making him realize that Ray was still alive, split within the Four Dimensions. , Ruri Kurosaki, Rin are Ray's fragments.]] Reiji interrupts and elaborates with his view at that time, that Leo was so immersed in his incomprehensible research causing his mother to become erratic, and Reiji, hoping to bring relief to his mother, wandered into Leo's lab and was transferred to the Fusion Dimension on Academia. Leo continues that when on Academia searching for Ray, he instead found Serena, who resembled Ray in her childhood, but found no traces of Ray's memories in her. In his investigation, he concluded that Ray and Zarc must have been split into four and were reborn in separate four dimensions as Yuzu Hīragi, Serena, Ruri Kurosaki, Rin, Yūya Sakaki, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri respectively. Leo reveals the secret chamber behind him containing the carded people from different dimensions from the ARC Area Project and his intention to use their natural energy as a catalyst in the machine ARC-V that will refuse the separated Dimensions back into the Original Dimension as well as reviving Ray by fusing her dimensional counterparts into one as well, thus fulfilling Revival Zero's goal. Having finished explaining his motives to Reiji, Yūshō, Reira, Yūya and Ray's Dimensional counterparts, Leo tells Reiji to join him and defeat Yūya immediately, as the fusing of the Four Dimensions will not just result in Ray's fused revival, but Zarc's revival as well, opening the possibility that the Supreme Dragon King may be reborn and the only way to stop the undefeated Zarc for good is through a Duel. However, Reiji rejects his father, stating that he has seen Yūya's true nature in his Entertainment Dueling which have brought genuine happiness to the people of different dimensions, and that as the founder of Lancers, it is his and Yūya's shared duty to stop Leo's ambitions. The three activate their Duel Disks and the Action Field starts up. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Zarc Ray Action Field Duel School advertisements Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3